


Good Enough

by The_Pirate_King



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daddy Eren, Domestic, Family, Fluff, Insecure Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Parents Levi & Eren Yeager, Post-Canon, daddy levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pirate_King/pseuds/The_Pirate_King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't have to be the best parent. You just have to be good enough."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short POS I came up with after taking a nap (which is honestly when I get most of my story ideas). Hope you all enjoy!

“Oh. My. GAWD!” Eren positively squealed.   
“Jesus Eren, you’re going to scare her!” Levi hissed at his husband. 

The baby before them- their baby- looked between the two men before shoving her fist into her mouth and letting out a delighted coo. 

The little girl had come into their lives almost six months ago after Historia had launched a raid on the underground city below the Capital and ordered the freedom of the children trapped below the city’s streets. Levi and Eren had of course been a part of the raid. Levi having been one of the children in the underground had been the one to navigate for most of the raid, showing each squad the hiding places of stray and homeless children. That’s how the found her. 

Eren and Levi had of course been in the same team and it was their team that went into the furthest corners of the city. The parts that were almost too dangerous for normal soldiers. But they weren’t “normal”, this was Levi’s famous Special Unit Squad. It was on the last day that they had heard crying from an abandoned building’s roof. Levi had darted off without thinking with Eren right on his heels.   
They found the baby just abandoned and starving on top of the building. Levi scooped her into his arms without thought and raced off to find medical assistance. 

She was touch-and-go for a while but after a few weeks she had been deemed healthy enough to be adopted. This had sparked an argument that had gone on into the late hours of the night between the married couple. 

Eren wanted to adopt the child. As far as he was concerned this was his baby and he’d be heart broken if the little girl was given to another family. Levi argued that they didn’t need a child. They were veterans who suffered from frequent nightmares and just last night Eren had suffered a mild panic attack. How could they take care of a helpless human life if they could barely care for each other?

“Levi, it’s not about being able to care for ourselves.” Eren had argued. “It’s about loving her too much to just let her go. As far as I’m concerned, she’s mine and I know you feel the same way I do.”   
“I do not.” Levi had frowned.   
“Yes, you do. You visit her everyday even when I can’t come. You don’t have to visit her. You want to.” Eren pointed out. 

The argument continued like this until eventually Levi admitted that he felt the same but was terrified. What if he couldn’t be a decent enough parent? What if he ruined her instead of made her life better? It was no secret that Levi was shit with people and this child was a person.

But Eren had reminded Levi that he wasn’t as shitty with people as he thought. Even though Levi had long since retired after the war had ended, he still remained good friends with Hange, Erwin and even Eren’s friends. He continued to offer special training classes to the trainees from time-to-time. People admired him, trusted him, and wanted to be like him. They listened and respected him. If he were as shitty of a person as he thought he was, people wouldn’t admire him the way they do. 

The next morning, Levi found himself signing his name on the dotted line at the bottom of an adoption paper. 

Three weeks later, Levi and Eren brought home a blue eyed, black haired, baby girl they affectionately named Amelie. It was hard to get used to having a small co-dependent child but they eventually got the hang of it. 

It had been a year now and Eren and Levi were preparing for their daughter’s first birthday party. Everyone was invited and Levi went all out. Eren didn’t even try to stop him. Eren loved to watch Levi spoil their daughter. It was never a secret to Eren that Levi had earned several pretty pennies over his career with the military and since he lived on base, he never spent any of it. After years of saving Levi and Eren had built a nice life for themselves. Eren still worked with the military and Levi made money on the side from his special classes and the money he makes from selling the fruits and vegetables from his garden. 

“Have you gotten pictures of her yet?” Eren asked his husband.  
“Of course I have.” Levi leaned against his husband. “She’s bound to mess up that bow any moment.”

As if on cue, Amelie reached up and grabbed the headband and yanked it down with a huge smile. 

“See?” Levi laughed as Eren scrambled forward to fix it.  
“Hey now,” He cooed at the baby as he fixed her bow. “Daddy just put that on you. Don’t you want to look pretty for your party? Yes you do.” 

Levi smiled widely as he snapped a picture with the Polaroid camera he had stolen from a “fat pig of a man” in his underground days. 

“Hey!” Eren pouted as Levi inspected the freshly printed photo.   
“What?” Levi shrugged with a soft smile. “You two looked cute, I couldn’t help it.”  
“Levi?” Eren said as he looked over the man’s shoulder at the photo.   
“Hm?” Levi hummed as he looked up at his husband.   
“We’ve done pretty damn good so far.” Eren said.  
“Yeah,” Levi said before letting out a sigh. “So far.”   
“Levi, what do I always say?”   
“’You don’t have to be the best parent. You just have to be good enough.’” Levi quoted with a gentle smile. He’d never admit it, but whenever he was feeling particularly insecure, Eren told him that particular saying it did make him feel better.  
“I love you.” Eren smiled and leaned down to kiss his husband.   
“I love you, too.” Levi said into the kiss. 

A loud happy coo echoed through the house and the two men pulled away to smile at their baby.   
“We love you too, Amelie.” Levi laughed and they both pressed kisses to each of her cheeks.


End file.
